Cherry Bomb
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Cherry Strike. The Cherry Bomb is an instant-kill plant. The Cherry Bomb is shaped like actual cherries that grow on the same stem, and named after a spherically-shaped firework. The onomatopoeia "POWIE!!" appears when it explodes in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the onomatopoeia "CHA-BOOF!" will appear when it detonates. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Cherry Bomb is given for completing Adventure Mode level 1-2. The Cherry Bomb reaches up to three lanes and two squares in each of the three lanes. It can kill zombies on a 3x3 square area through its explosion. The Cherry Bomb can also destroy Balloon Zombies, Snorkel Zombies, and Digger Zombies. Even though it is a plant that does massive damage, it can only do 90 damage to the Gargantuar and Giga-gargantuar, or 60 percent/30 percent of their health. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Cherry Bomb has a bigger range in this game, 7x7 square. It is still the first instant kill plant which the player receives. The player gets it after reclaiming The Workshop Lot. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Cherry Bomb is unlocked after the player beats Pirate Seas-Day 24, the penultimate Pirate Seas finite level. It is not the first instant kill nor explosive plant received. Its range is same as ''Plants vs. Zombies's. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Cherry Bomb' Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a medium area Usage: single use, instant "'I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time DAMAGE: Massive AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Usage: single use, instant The Cherry Bomb Brothers attempted to start their own band. "We tried to figure out what the sound would be, but we kept explodonating speakers, stages, fans, and of course, zombies. Look for our LP next year." Facebook Description News Feed ''Cherry Bombs have very short fuses. Plant one near a zombie and see what happens. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page '"I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Usage The Cherry Bomb explodes almost instantly after being planted. It has a very short fuse of about 1.2 seconds, and zombies will attempt to eat it, but it will always explode before they get the chance to eat it. It is a one-time use plant, but can be planted as often as required. On detonation, it destroys zombies within one square from its location (diagonally as well as horizontally and vertically). It can also remove ladders placed by Ladder Zombies. Like other instant kills and explosives, it can destroy any zombie except for the Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Giga-Football Zombie and Dr. Zomboss (despite the fact that no Cherry Bombs are present unless received through hacking) in one shot. Strategies The Cherry Bomb is typically used either in one of two situations: as a last-ditch defensive effort when a zombie (or a group of zombies) is going to eat a plant you want to keep, or when you need to dispatch a large zombie cluster instantly. It can also be used at the end of a level you want to end quickly. It is not usually necessary during Adventure Mode, as a reliable instant kill only becomes necessary during the final waves when there are a large number of zombies headed toward your defenses. However, using one on a conveyor-belt level can be convenient, and allow space for additional plants. Achievements If the player blows up ten zombies with one Cherry Bomb, they will earn the achievements Explodonator (All except DS/DSi Ware) or Demolitioneer (DS/DSiWare). Note that this only applies to normal-sized zombies so smaller zombies from the mini-game, Big Trouble Little Zombie, don't count toward this achievement on the iOS versions due to their small size. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Cherry-Bomb.gif|Animated Cherry Bomb CherryBomb.PNG|A Cherry Bomb about to explode Cherryexplosion.PNG|The Explosion of Cherry Bomb Cherry bomb.JPG|Imitater Cherry Bomb YouGotaCherryBomb.png|You got a Cherry Bomb CherryBombSeedPacket.png|Cherry Bomb Seed Packet in PC version CherrySeed.png|Cherry Bomb Seed Packet in the DS version CherryDS.png|Cherry Bomb in the DS version CherryExplodeDS.png|Cherry Bomb's explosion in the DS version Cherrybomb.png|HD Cherry Bomb Explodonator2.png|Explodonator achievement. GotCherryBombiPod.jpg|You got a Cherry Bomb (iPod version) Cardboard_Cherry_Bomb.jpg|Cardboard Cherry Bomb PvZ_Pictures.doc2.png|Another HD Cherry Bomb Powie.jpeg|A Cherry Bomb's explosion. Cherry Bomb Seed.jpg|Cherry Bomb Seed Packet in the iPad version Cherry Bomb online.png|Online Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies Adventures CherryBombAdventures.PNG|Cherry Bomb fully grown Cherry-Bomb-animated.gif|Animated Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb PvZA.png|Cherry Bomb unlocked Cherry Revealed.jpg|Cherry Bomb's official image Unbenannt.png|Cherry Bomb about to explode. woot.JPG|Cherry Bomb received after The Workshop Lot is reclaimed Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PvZ2_Cherry_Bomb.jpg|Cherry Bomb's artwork Map_Cherry_Bomb.jpg|Cherry Bomb on the old map Cha-Boof.PNG|Cha-Boof! CherryBombPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Cherry Bomb seed packet Photo.PNG|Almanac entry hd cherre.png|HD Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb Costume2.png|Cherry Bomb's costume Cherry card .jpg|Cherry Bomb's Challenge Zone card Cherry Bomb Seed Packet No Sun Tag.png|Cherry Bomb seed packet without sun tag Cherry Bomb PVZ2 Plush.jpg|Cherry Bomb Plush (US Version) Trivia General *Both of Cherry Bomb's heads are "Siamese twins", joined at the stem apex. *There is a plush version of the Cherry Bomb with only one cherry and a vine under it. This is commonly referred as the "Apple Bomb". *It is the first plant to have more than one head. Plants vs. Zombies *If used on a Pole Vaulting Zombie or Imp while they are in the air, the zombies will disappear without an animation, unlike other zombies on the ground. This also happens when other explosives are used such as Jalapenos. *Normally, cherries do not have leaves on their stems. *It is similar to the Explode-o-nut, as they have the same exploding range and both are instant kills. *The achievement "Explodonator" might come from its Suburban Almanac entry of an argument about the Cherry Bombs' exploding. **However, in the DS version, the name of the achievement is Demolitioneer, so it doesn't apply in that version. *Unlike the Jalapeno, the Cherry Bomb is a flameless explosive, which means that it will not destroy trails left by Zombonis or thaw frozen zombies. *This is one of the four plants with multiple heads, the others being the Threepeater, the Twin Sunflower, and the Split Pea. But Split Pea says that his second head is a large head-like growth. **It is also the only plant that definitely has two personalities according to the almanac (but it's not sure if Twin Sunflower has two personalities). *On the online version, using a Cherry Bomb on a headless zombie will cause the head to come back for the animation. *If you look closely, you can see the bigger cherry has two teeth. *The Cherry Bomb, the Starfruit, the Melon-pult and the Winter Melon are the only plants that are fruits. *On the online version, it looks like Cherry Bomb has a longer range, but the range is still the same. *The total number of teeth Cherry Bomb has is three. Also, the Cherry Bomb has three leaves, which is a coincidence. *Somehow, Cherry Bombs in the online version of ''Plants vs. Zombies can't destroy dynamite, but the dynamite can destroy the Cherry Bombs. **This is most likely because the dynamite acts like a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, which is immune to attacks (unless timed precisely) in Vasebreaker. *If you look closely, Cherry Bombs have green pupils, just like Jalapeno. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Despite what the game says, Cherry Bomb can be buffed by Plant Perk, and doing so will give the Cherry Bomb an extra 2-square range. This exploit was fixed in the June 5 Update. *The Cherry Bomb, the Jalapeno, the Flaming Pea, the Bamboo Shoot, and the Bamboom are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures that can turn zombies into ashes. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *The Cherry Bomb now has only one leaf on its stem. *Both Cherry Bomb heads are the same size and rounder in this game. *It now explodes with the CHA-BOOF! onomatopoeia. *Unlike the first game, the Cherry Bomb can unfreeze frozen zombies. *Cherry Bomb is the only premium plant in Chinese Android (unlocked along with the turbo feature with some kind of code). See also *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Cob Cannon *Ice-shroom *Hypno-shroom Category:Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Path Placed Plants